Potter's Eleven
by animalcrackers
Summary: The plan is set. The rules are clear. If all goes well, the pay-off is big- $150 million big. Remake of Ocean's Eleven -- PoTtErIzEd!!! ~*COMPLETE*~
1. chapter 1

**Potter's Eleven**

"Please state your name for the record," a woman's voice asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"And the purpose of this meeting would be?" the voice inquired.

"I'm requesting time off. Being an Unspeakable can be extremely stressful at times, and quite frankly, I need a break right now," Harry replied.

"Well, seeing as you haven't taken a day off in the past five years and you are, well Harry Potter, I must grant you a three week vacation. Have fun Mr. Potter."

"Thank, I will," Harry said smirking as he got up from his chair and walked out of the Ministry building.

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley where there was a Quidditch signing in progress by England's nation team. Harry searched the crowd and smiled as he grabbed a book, _Draco's Secrets to Success,_ as he pushed his way through the throng of screaming teenagers to the table outside Flourish and Blotts. Smiling as he reached the table, he threw the book in front of a certain blond that he had been looking for.

"How do you want me to make it out to?" the blond asked with out looking up.

"How about Harry."

"Sir., I must say that if you aren't going to buy anything, I'll have to ask you to leave. All though, I must suggest the Leaky Cauldron. They serve great food, especially around two," Draco said smoothly all while holding a perfect smirk.

"Two? Well I guess I'll have to go and check that out," Harry said before walking away and disappearing among the crowd of shouting teenagers.

Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron fifteen minutes past two. Scanning the pub, he quickly found what he was looking for and walked over to a seat.

"Is this table taken?" he asked with another smirk.

"You're late," Harry said as he turned around in his chair, "what took so long?"

"Roger kept the team late. He told us that we had to win tomorrow against Brazil. I guess he has a lot of money on it...so what's up?"

"Well, actually that's what up. I've been hearing that Roger's running sort of a casino. Supposedly, he's set up a type of casino where people can make bets on Quidditch games and play card games. Of course, since I work at the Ministry, we know all about what's going on in America, but haven't a clue of anything happening here," Harry said.

"Yep, that's the gist of it. It's all barely legal, but somehow he managed to write it off as a casino instead of a place to bet on games. I've never actually been to it, but I've heard that it's really fancy, but it's impossible to win. You got an idea or something?" Draco replied.

"Maybe, just maybe. Do you think that you could get the blueprints to this casino? I'd like to take a peak at what he's doing. I think that it's time to teach Roger a lesson he'll never forget. Without the Ministry's help," Harry said as he stood up and threw his cloak over his shoulders, "You will be able to get those for me right?"

"Yeah, but why? What are you planning Harry?" Draco responded.

"Just get those blueprints and come over to my flat as soon as possible," Harry said with a smile as he started to walk towards the door until he stopped and turned around, "Do you know where I can find Ron right now by chance?"

Draco actually smiled for the first time that whole day, "Yeah, he's out in Bristol teaching the new Aurors the basics. Knowing Ron, he's probably teaching how to play poker rather than defense."

Harry smirked and said his good-byes. So, he was going to Bristol.

Review!

OK, well there's the first chapter. I know that the plot's kind of shaky, but I just love Ocean's Eleven SO much that I decided that I HAD to make a fic out of it! Well thanks for reading and please review. ByeBye!


	2. chapter 2

Potter's Eleven 

Chapter 2 

Ron stood outside a large building eating an ice cream cone. Looking displeased as he saw Hines, the newest Auror recruit, running towards him, he threw down the ice cream cone and wiped his hands on his jacket. 

"What do you want Hines?" he asked in an irritated voice. 

"Well, Ron, you see the boys and I are going down to town tomorrow night, you know, seeing as it is our night off, and we thought that we'd try and impress the ladies and show off our poker skills...and...," Hines faded off.

"And what?" asked Ron as he started back towards the door.

"Well, seeing as I'm not that good of a player, I was wondering if you could, you know, give me a private lesson or something.." 

"What did I say when I first started teaching you blokes how to play poker?" Ron asked as he reached for a door. 

Hines didn't answer. 

"I said no private lessons. I just don't do private lessons," Ron said as he opened the door and walked inside towards a table with eight people seated by it. "OK, we're going to play five card poker. You guys all remember right? Bailey, you deal," he said as he threw the pack of cards to a slim male. 

Bailey dealt the cards and Ron, looking around at his neighbors cards. 

"Get rid of that card," he said Mouse, a petite female sitting next to him. She threw the card he pointed to towards Bailey and said, "Hit me!"

"This is black-jack, Mouse, its poker," Ron said firmly. She blushed and as everyone traded in their cards, he looked around at everyone. Sighing, he said, "Hines, this is a five card game, why do you have six cards?"

"Hit me!" Mouse called out again. 

"I bet 1000 galleons, that's right Ron?" Bailey asked. 

Ron sighed. He needed a drink. Fast. 

****

Twenty minutes later, when Ron retuned, he noticed there was a new player at the table. All of the recruits were staring at him in awe, but none of them could seem to say anything. 

Bailey was the first to speak up, "Boss, we ahh got a new player, if that is ok with you?"

Ron looked at Harry, wondering why he'd be here of all places and said, "Yeah, Bailey, he's fine. Deal him in too." 

As Bailey dealt the cards, Hines worked up enough courage to say," Mr. Potter, why are you here?" 

Harry smiled as he looked at his cards and put down a 100 galleon piece, "I'm visiting my best friend, Ron. I haven't seen him in a while. What is it, a month, two?" 

Ron looked at Harry, and choosing not to answer his question said, "Look at how high he's betting. He trying to scam us. You guys fold if you want to, but I'm going to keep playing. I'm betting that he doesn't have anything higher than a pair of face cards." 

Mouse and Hines folded, but the rest stayed in as the betting got higher and higher. Finally, everyone had folded but Harry and Ron. Ron said, "Let me see your hand," as he held out the three fives he had. 

"Well I don't know about you, but I do believe that four nines does beat three fives," Harry said with a smirk,, "Now I really got to talk to you. Alone."

The others took a hint and picked up and left 

"What is it?" Ron asked, "Rogue Deatheaters?" 

"No, Roger Davies," Harry said with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Potter's Eleven Chapter Three  
  
"So, what's the plan?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well," started Harry , "I first caught wind of his operation about six months ago while undercover in Diagon Alley. I brought it to the board again and again, but they just wouldn't fund an undercover sting. So, I figured that I'd take some time off and do my own undercover sting.if that makes sense."  
  
"OK, so you're telling me that instead of bringing in the COPS, you want to ROB a person, more so Roger Davies. Harry, things have changed. It used to be that if you robbed someone, they'd kill you. The last person who even tried to rob from Roger, got killed. And then Roger bankrupted his family and destroyed everything the guy had ever worked for. Have you seen my family? You've been out of the loop for way too long," Ron said, exasperated.  
  
"Come on," Harry pleaded, "I've already tried to bring the cops, Aurors, and Unspeakables in on this. They just won't listen. Please. For an old buddy?"  
  
"Give me a reason Harry. I need a good reason," Ron said.  
  
"Because in all of our school days, we only lost two Quidditch games - one to Cedric in our third year and one to Roger in our fifth year. Because when we graduated, we made a pact that we'd live freely, like we have nothing to lose. Well I lost five years being an Unspeakable. I'm bored and I'm ready for another adventure."  
  
"Have you been practicing that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, did I rush it?"  
  
Ron sighed, "No, it was fine. OK, I'm in. Now assuming that we can find say a dozen or so crazy people to help pull this off, where are we going to get the backing? I'm assuming that this is going to be very costly, and neither of us are exactly made out of money,"  
  
"We're going to have to find someone with a lot of money. And a lot of enemies," Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"Snape."  
  
  
  
"You're out of your goddamn minds!" Snape yelled , "When you two were in school, I was pretty sure that you were dumb. Now, you've both just proved it to me!"  
  
"You're right, Professor," Harry said modestly as he and Ron stood up and walked away, "our heads were too big. Well thank you for lunch; we'll have to do this again sometime."  
  
"Wait," Snape called, "I know that I owe you from that thing a while back, so I'd really like to help. What casino where you geniuses thinking of robbing?"  
  
"Uhh.The Quidditch Pitch," Ron said as they stopped and turned around.  
  
"The Quidditch Pitch?" Snape inquired, "That's Roger Davies."  
  
"Yep," Harry replied, "Why, what do you have against Roger?"  
  
"Back while I was teaching at Hogwarts, he intentionally spilled a Caustic Potion on my desk and all over me. I couldn't move for nearly two weeks and in that time, he really went to work on me. He destroyed my reputation."  
  
Harry and Ron stifled a laugh.  
  
"Well are you in then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I'm in, you idiots," Snape replied, "Once you find the rest of your loonies, bring them over here for a little get-together so to speak."  
  
"Well, thanks, Professor," Ron said as they started to leave, "We'll be in touch soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So who're we going to need to pull this off?" Ron asked while munching on French fries ten minutes later.  
  
"Well," Harry said, "I've got a short list in my head. The twins of course. What have they been up to the past couple of months?"  
  
  
  
"Go!" Fred shouted. "You first," George shouted equally as loud. "Dude, ok, go, on three," Fred replied. "One," "Two," "Three!" Suddenly in place of the two fully grown men, were two yellow canaries. They flew around the room for a couple minutes until one of them changed back into human form. "Ha!" shouted George, "I put three doses of Canary crème in your cookie!" The other yellow bird squawked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we can get the twins," Ron said.  
  
"How about Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think we should be able to get her. She's been doing some surveillance work for the Ministry lately. I think that we'll be able to convince her."  
  
  
  
Hermione twitched irritably. Looking over at the two Aurors she'd been working with, she shuddered as they pointed and prodded at the Muggle computer that sat in front of them.  
  
"Look, I don't take your wands and wave them around, do I?" she said angrily.  
  
"Chill out, little women, we're just touching," said the Auror.  
  
Hermione sighed. She needed a break.  
  
  
  
"Who else?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I have a couple more people on my list," Harry responded, "Like Dean Thomas."  
  
"Don't you mean The Basher?" Ron asked. "The what?"  
  
  
  
Well, I'm done for now, but I promise I'll get the next part out really soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

"The Basher," Ron said again, "Dean Thomas' new name. You remember how back at Hogwarts, he could break into any room anywhere? Well, he went into 'business' breaking into doors. Lately he's been sticking to vault doors, though."  
  
"Really, Dean Thomas, break the law?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"Look at yourself," Ron replied, "From what I've heard, there may be a minor problem with availability."  
  
"Well fix it,"  
  
"Well fix it," Ron mimicked as Harry walked off.  
  
  
  
Dean Thomas stood behind a wall, holding his wand in his hand. Counting down from five, he turned around and pointed his wand at a vault door, yelling Bombius remotus. Suddenly, little black boxes that had been placed in a circular fashion around the door blew up. Grinning, he walked towards the fallen door and started to walk in the vault. Putting one foot inside, he smiled as he turned towards his comrades.until the bank alarm went off. Within seconds they were surrounded by guards armed with wands. Dean turned around and let himself be cuffed and walked outside. Just as he was about to be Apparated away via the Auror holding him, he saw something that gave him hope.  
  
"Let me guess, your standard bomnius remotus charm combined with your twenty feet charm line? Milton Charles, ASU," said Ron Weasley.  
  
The Auror holding Dean grunted a yes.  
  
"Now, let me ask you," continued Ron, "have you searched him? I mean really searched his person? Move over. Go find Binds for me."  
  
"Whose Bins?" asked the confused Auror.  
  
"Just find him.now," Ron yelled as the frightened Auror hurried off.  
  
"How you been?" Ron asked as grabbed hold of Dean, "I think we might be able to set you up with something, how's that?"  
  
"Fine with me," Dean said as they started to walk down an alleyway.  
  
Suddenly, a loud popping noise came from inside the building and something exploded from inside it.  
  
"They weren't expecting that!" Dean cried as they Apparated away.  
  
  
  
"OK, so Basher's in," Ron said, "but who else do we need?"  
  
"Well, Draco M.'s in," Harry replied, "He's developed a severe case of quidditch elbow and will be needing to take the next couple games off. While he's taking some time off, he's going to visit the Quidditch Pitch and get the floor plans."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"One and the same," Harry replied, "Be nice, though. He's on our side now."  
  
"Well, all I can say is that he won't have any problems faking his injuries," Ron said harshly.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in front of Roger Davies and his coach, cuddling his right arm. Nodding when a trainer prodded and pulled at his arm, and groaning when it sounded right.  
  
"Well, this boy certainly can't play next week," the trainer said.  
  
Disappointed, his coach and Roger let him leave. Seconds later, he put on his sunglasses and Apparated to the Quidditch Pitch. As dozens of pretty ladies clothed in flashy show clothes surrounded him, he decided that he was definitely going to enjoy being injured.  
  
"What about Sirius?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well what about him?" Harry said.  
  
"He could be our con man. He is a great liar," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, he could, but he won't," Harry said looking at Ron dimly.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask him?"  
  
"Well there's an idea, I'll ask him," Harry said mockingly.  
  
  
  
"What do you really want?" Sirius asked, "I know that look, I saw it on James face all the time."  
  
Harry whispered his plan into Sirius' ear. Sirius looked surprised. Harry passed an invitation towards Sirius across the table and left. Sirius sat there, staring blankly at the invitation before picking it up and pocketing it. He did have some social injustices to make up for.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry sat watching an oriental broom show.  
  
"You said you knew a grease man, where is he?" Harry asked.  
  
"See that little Chinese girl over there?" Ron asked after taking a big sip of soda.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied as he saw a short little Chinese girl flipping off her broom.  
  
"Well, she's our grease man. Actually, she's Cho Chang's older sister," Ron said taking another sip.  
  
"Will she do it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually, she has a record longer than my arm," Ron said with a smile before taking another sip.  
  
"That doesn't look that harrrdd.," Harry started then trailed off as the girl, using solely her arms, pulled herself up a straight up and down pole and then flipped to another pole ten feet away.  
  
"We got a grease man," Harry said smiling.  
  
Ron slurped the rest of his drink.  
  
"And Cha Chang makes ten," Harry said, "They've all agreed. I think ten is enough. Don't you?"  
  
Ron sat on a barstool staring out blankly into space.  
  
"We need another."  
  
Ron sat there.  
  
"I'll get another."  
  
  
  
Dennis Creevey sat on the Hogwarts Express. Wearing a blue and red stripped shirt, he looked a lot like a kid. Harry stood at the other end of the compartment. When he was a kid, Harry had thought that the Express only took Hogwarts students to Hogwarts, but now as he was so enlightened, he had learned that it also provided transportation for working adults that needed to go to London or Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry smiled as he saw Dennis lean in and pick the pocket of the man sitting next to him. Dennis got off at the next stop and Harry followed him. As they walked, Harry passed him and took out the stolen wallet and slipped his card.  
  
Twenty minutes later Dennis Creevey walked into Emmit's Pub, looking around for Harry Potter. Spying him, he walked over towards Harry's table and took a seat.  
  
"Who is Landon Teller?" Harry asked, throwing the stolen wallet at Dennis, "I've got a job for you, but you're either in or out right now."  
  
"A job?" Dennis asked, "legal?"  
  
"Not quite," Harry answered, "but it's big. Big enough to put you into retirement. How about it?"  
  
"I'm in," Dennis said with a smile. Harry smiled back and handed him an invitation.  
  
  
  
An: OK, well that chapters done with! Anyways, please review! Thanks byebye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Potter's Eleven Chapter Five  
  
The doorbell of Snape Manor rang and a couple seconds later, Snape opened it.  
  
"What did you guys get a group rate or something?" he asked sarcastically as he looked at the eight people standing at his doorstep. He lead them out back to his swimming pool and told everyone to wait for Harry to arrive. As they waited, Cha Chang sat on the diving board and started building a card house with a pack of Muggle cards and everyone else stood around eating and drinking. Finally, Harry arrived and everyone looked over towards him.  
  
"Everyone eating?" he asked as he looked around, "Everyone sober?"  
  
Sirius put his drink down.  
  
"Close enough," Harry continued, "As of right now, no one is on the line. If you decide that this isn't your plan of vodka, then go ahead and eat and drink as much as you want and leave - no hard feelings. If not, though, follow me into the house."  
  
Everyone followed him into the house except for Dennis Creevey. Snape walked up to him and looked at him.  
  
"You failed my class every year," he said.  
  
Dennis nodded.  
  
"You out at Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
  
Dennis nodded.  
  
"That's great. You'll like it out there. Now get in the goddamn house."  
  
Dennis went into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is a holographic blueprint of the Quidditch Pitch," Harry started as he magically projected a lay-out of the floor onto a wall.  
  
"First, bad news," Harry continued, "This place houses a security system to rival that of Hogwarts."  
  
"So, it's a smash and grab job?" asked Dennis who had just walked in with Snape.  
  
"Not quite," Ron answered.  
  
"Of course," Dennis said, embarrassed.  
  
"Anyways, this place has a really tight security system," Harry continued, "First, we're going to have to get past the security doors, which anyone will tell you takes more then a smile. Then, we'll have to get past another security door that requires three six digit codes that are changed every six hours. Next, we have to get down an elevator which requires voice conformation,"  
  
"Which we're not going to get," Ron interrupted.  
  
"And finger print conformation," Harry continued.  
  
"Which we can't magic," Ron added.  
  
"And we can't manually over ride it because it would shut down and lock us in there. After that, it's just two armed guards and the most elaborate vault ever conceived by man," Harry finished.  
  
"OK, so let's say that we do get through the doors that we have to have codes for and down the vault we're not going to move and through the vault door we can't open, are we just going to walk out?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Without the magic cameras seeing us," Ron added.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to talk about the cameras. Roger's magically charmed cameras to record everyone. But, Sirius yes, we are going to just walk out of there," Harry said.  
  
"Oh. So what's the good news?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, the law states that a casino must have enough galleons in its vault to cover every chip on the floor. That means that on a regular week day, there must be at least 8 million galleons in the vault. On a weekend, there must be 10 million galleons, and on a game night, like the game between Puddlemere and Wimbourne for the European Cup in two weeks, the night we're going to rob it, there must be by law 25 million galleons," Harry replied.  
  
George whistled.  
  
"You can do the math," Harry said.  
  
  
  
"The first task will be reconnaissance. I want to know everything about everyone who works in the casino," Harry said, "Let's get on that as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks and byebye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Potter's Eleven  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"The first task will be reconnaissance," said Harry, "I want to know everything that is going on inside the casino. I want to know everything from the rotation from the dealers to the paths of the cash carts."  
  
  
  
Dennis checked his watch as the number three cash cart came around the black-jack table. Writing the time down on a small piece of paper, he finished the game and tailed it to the next table.  
  
  
  
"I want to know everything about every guard, dealer and person with a security pass. I want to know if the like their coffee black or with crème. I want to know who and what they are."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, there's this girl, Maggie, who I really like," said one of the guards sitting across the table from Draco, who was doing a cross word, "She's working her way through med school by dancing at the Crazy Horse Too."  
  
"Really?" asked the guy sitting next to him, "you don't mind that she's a dancer?"  
  
"Nope, hey Draco, how's your elbow?" said the first guy calling across the table towards Draco.  
  
"It's getting a little better. Hopefully I'll be able to play in a couple of weeks," he said with a smile as he stood up and folded up his cross word that now had all of the first guy's information written on it and walked out of the lounge.  
  
"Ass, he thinks he's better than us just because he's a Quidditch player," said the first guy after Draco had left.  
  
  
  
"And most of all, I want you guys to know the casinos. They're built to keep people in; I want you guys to know the fastest ways out."  
  
  
  
Fred and George sat at a table sipping their drinks and watching a door to the right steadfastly. A man with an ID walked through the door and they both stood to get up.  
  
"He walked through at 10:44," George said as they started to walk out.  
  
"No, he walked through at 10:46," Fred said in return, "Get a watch that works."  
  
  
  
"Second task, power. The game is going to be played two blocks away from the casino. The night of the game, we're going to through the power. Basher, it's your show."  
  
"Do you want broke, blind or bedlam?" Basher asked.  
  
"How about all three."  
  
"Done."  
  
  
  
Basher walked along the crowed street with four bright orange cones in his hands. Trying to avoid people as they came walking by, he found a man hole and put the orange cones around it and disappeared into it.  
  
  
  
"Fourth task, surveillance. The casino has an eye and an ear on everyone, so I want an eye and an ear on them. We can't do magic, there's too many alarms that'd go off, so we'll have to do it the Muggle way. Hermione?" Harry asked as Hermione sat at a computer.  
  
"Well, it's not the least accessible system I've ever seen, but its close. It'll definitely be a black bag job. Do they have an in house technician?" she asked.  
  
"They do. And one of them is lonely," Ron said between two big bites of cake.  
  
  
  
Maggie danced provocatively with only a thin see through white slip on. Reaching down, she kissed the technician whom Draco had been listening in on earlier. Mid kiss, she carefully pulled his ID from where it was clipped on at his belt and broke the kiss,, walking back stage.  
  
Ron leaned against a pole, sucking on a sucker. Smiling as Maggie came out, he stood up straight and walked to meet her.  
  
"Here ya' go," she said giving him the ID.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "I'll have it back by seven. Say hi to your mom for me."  
  
"Say it yourself, she'll be on stage in ten minutes," Maggie said before walking off.  
  
Ron choked on his sucker.  
  
  
  
Fred walked into the casino with a large bunch of balloons in his hand. Walking around aimlessly, he accidentally bumped into someone else. George, the person he had bumped into turned around, only now he had black hair and a magically enhanced tan.  
  
"Watch it bud!" George cried.  
  
"Don't call me bud!" Fred said even louder, letting go of his balloons so that they covered the camera right above them.  
  
"I just did, pal!" George screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Jackass!" Fred screamed as loud as he could. Soon a couple of security guards came over, trying to calm them down.  
  
  
  
Hermione took her cue and went through the security door with the stolen ID tag. Taking gloves off her hands, she looked at a map and followed it down a hall until she found the right room. The room was full of wires, but she found the one she was looking for and proceeded to cut them and twist them.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
  
  
George and Fred were quickly running out of things to yell at each other.  
  
"Balloon boy!" George yelled although the security guards were trying to pull them apart.  
  
"For your information, I have a very important client waiting for these balloons," Fred yelled back.  
  
"Ha! Your balloon boy! Balloon boy! Balloon boy!" George yelled while doing a jig around Fred.  
  
"Your spitting on me!" Fred yelled back.  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't have the time to mess with whippersnappers like you!" George cried as he stalked off.  
  
"Well, I have business to do too!" Fred cried as he grabbed the balloons form the ceiling and walked off the other way. The security guards just stood there confused.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron sat at a desk watching four computers light up with camera footage from the casino. Happy that they now could see exactly what the casino saw, they got worried as they noticed Hermione come out of the room and walk in the wrong direction. They saw her come back across the hallway and, minutes later, were much relieved to see that she had made it out and was on her way back.  
  
"So tell me why they always paint hallways that color?" Harry asked, relieved that everything had gone right so far.  
  
"They say taupe is very soothing," Ron replied with an arched eyebrow as he ate pasta.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, next chapter...we find out who the wild card is! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye! Oh yeah and I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone wants to be a beta-reader for me, I'll buy you a pack of cookies! Thanks! 


	7. chapter 7

"Fourth Task. We need to make an exact replica of the Quidditch Pitch vault," said Harry.  
  
"For practice?" asked Ron.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
  
  
"Fifth task. Intelligence," Harry said as he took another large package from an owl, "We need those codes from the only guy that has all three, Dennis."  
  
"Roger?" asked Dennis.  
  
"Learn to love his shadow," said Ron as he unpacked another box that held the replica vault door.  
  
"Wait, I'm just following him around?" Dennis asked, obviously mad.  
  
"You've got to walk before you crawl," said Harry. Dennis looked up, confused.  
  
"Reverse that," Ron said.  
  
  
  
"Sixth task, transport. We're going to need brooms that have extra storage space."  
  
  
  
Fred and George sat on two different brooms, bouncing up and down and flying as fast as they could at each other before coming to a sudden stop. Inside Draco was talking with a salesman.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir., but 150 galleons is the best that I can do," said the salesman.  
  
"Well, they sure are nice brooms," Draco said eyeing the twins, "but I just can't do that. Thank you for your time, Mr. uh, Mr?"  
  
"Mr. Billy Dragonhide," said the salesman.  
  
"Oh, like the leather!" Draco exclaimed as they shook hands. The salesman tried to let go of Draco's hand, but Draco kept holding on.  
  
"My," Draco started, "you have really nice hands. They're very soft. May I ask you if you moisturize?"  
  
"Uhh..no," replied Mr. Dragonhide.  
  
"Well, you have very nice hands," Draco said as he started to squeeze Mr. Dragonhide's hand harder and harder, "Now, I've tried all different types of remedies. You know aloe vera and all types of enchantments and charms, but nothing ever seems to work. Ideally we should all wear gloves before going to bed, but I've found that that interferes with my night time activities, if you know what I mean."  
  
Mr. Dragonhide grunted a yes in pain.  
  
Draco squeezed even harder, while continuing to talk again, "Now my hands..,"  
  
"OK! 125," Mr. Dragonhide squeaked out.  
  
Draco squeezed even harder.  
  
"100, if you pay in cash," Mr. Dragonhide said, obviously in a great deal of pain.  
  
Draco let go and smiled, "They told me to come to you. Thank you."  
  
  
  
Sirius stood in front of a mirror, feeling the silk robe that he had on.  
  
"This is nice," he said.  
  
"It's imported silk," Harry said from where he was sitting on a couch, "Will you excuse us?" he asked all of the tailors that were standing by him. Ron started to get up too, but Harry motioned for him to stay.  
  
"Sirius, are you sure that you're ready for this?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius turned and looked Harry up and down before saying, "Harry, if you ever ask me that again, you will not wake up the next day."  
  
Harry turned and looked at Ron and looked at Sirius again.  
  
"He's ready," Harry said with a nod.  
  
  
  
"So tell me about Roger," said Ron as he and Dennis sat at a table in the casino.  
  
"That man's a machine!" Dennis exclaimed, "He arrives here everyday at 2 sharp. Same broom. Same driver."  
  
  
  
Roger got off his stretch broom and walked down the red carpet leading into his casino. Checking his watch, he saw that it was exactly two in the afternoon.  
  
"Hey Robert," he said to one of the valets, "How's the kid?"  
  
"Growing," said the valet.  
  
Roger didn't notice as Dennis walked by.  
  
  
  
"He remembers every one of his valet's names and greets them as he walks in. Pretty good for a guy worth two quarters of a million," Dennis continued, "He works hard in his offices upstairs until seven when he hits the lobby floor and talks with his manager."  
  
"What do they talk about?" Ron interjected.  
  
"All business. Roger likes to know what going on in his casino. He likes to be in control. There's rarely an incident he doesn't know about. " Dennis said.  
  
  
  
Roger walked over towards his manager. They talked for exactly three minutes and ten he went over and talked to one of his high rollers. He was Japanese and Roger tried out a little bit of his Japanese on the man for a couple minutes until he went to talk to a Mexican looking man.  
  
  
  
"After that?" Ron asked before taking a bite of nachos.  
  
"He spends a few minutes panhandling the high rollers. He's fluent in Spanish, German, French and is learning Japanese. He's getting pretty good at it too," Dennis said as they started walking towards the bathrooms.  
  
"He's out by 7:30 when an assistant hands him a black folder with the take for the day and the codes. Then he heads for the bathroom," said Dennis checking his watch, "It's 7:29."  
  
Roger walked by, obviously on his way to the bathroom.  
  
"See, I told you. He's a machine," Dennis said.  
  
Ron licked his fingers from the nachos before saying, "Then what?"  
  
"Then a girl comes from the museum. She's the curator. I don't know whether we can use her yet. But she's definitely the best part of my day," Dennis said.  
  
Ron looked up as a tall woman wearing a red dress walked down the stairs. Hiding his face until she came by, he looked back up at Dennis.  
  
"Actually, I haven't even caught her name," Dennis said.  
  
"Ginny," Ron choked out.  
  
Dennis looked at her confused.  
  
"She's my sister, Ginny," Ron said.  
  
  
  
HA! Done. Well thanks for reading and please review- let's see if I can get over 30 reviews- I've never done that before! Thanks and byebye! 


	8. Chapter 8

Potter's Eleven  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Tell me this isn't about her," Ron said as he pulled Harry aside form the construction of the replica vault, "Tell me this isn't about her or I'm walking off this job right now."  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, Ginny. You're screwing the guy who's screwing your ex-fiancée," Ron said angrily, "and not only that, but you have three of her brothers on your crew. Tell me that wasn't your plan."  
  
"Well..," Harry started, "it might have been a little of my plan, but not completely."  
  
"You see, now we have a problem," Ron started, "because we are stealing two things and when push comes to shove, and we can't steal both, which one are we going to choose? Trust me, Ginny doesn't split eleven ways."  
  
"If everything goes to plan, then I won't be the one to make that choice," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Ok," Ron said, calming himself down, "Just as long as it doesn't interfere with our plans. The second it gets out of hand though, you're out."  
  
"It's a deal. How'd she look?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that question," Ron said as he walked off with his hands covering his ears.  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley stood in front of an abstract painting. Standing next to her was her long term boyfriend, Roger Davies, and an interested buyer. She smiled as they shook hands and afterwards, Roger stepped closer to the painting to get a better look. Ginny walked up next to him and tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.  
  
"There is always someone watching at my hotel," he said gesturing to the camera in the corner, "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Ginny sulked off.  
  
  
  
Sirius Black sat at the poker table, holding a royal flush. Putting down a 50 galleon piece, he peeled another anti-acid for his stomach.  
  
"Weak stomach, Mr. Wats?" asked the player next to him.  
  
"I don't believe in weakness, or questions," Sirius answered harshly in an American accent.  
  
"So who's this guy?" Roger asked of his manager who was standing ten feet away from the table.  
  
"His name's Blaine Wats. Apparently he's a huge wand salesman in America. He was very vague though. He checked in two nights ago. He's staying in the deluxe sweet. He requested speaking directly with you about some package arriving for him," said the manager.  
  
"How's he doing?" Roger asked.  
  
"He's up 200," the manager replied.  
  
"Well, good for Mr. Wats," Roger said.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat at a dinner table waiting for Roger to arrive. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're thirty seconds late, I was about to send out a search party," Ginny said while staring straight ahead. Turning around, she saw Harry and scowled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked cruelly.  
  
"Hello Ginny, don't I even get a kiss?" Harry asked as he started to sit down.  
  
"No, don't sit down. Leave now Harry!" she cried as he sat down.  
  
"Small whiskey," Harry motioned at the waiter.  
  
"No, you won't be staying long enough to have a whiskey," Ginny said, obviously getter madder.  
  
"Well, how have you been Ginny?" Harry asked remaining completely calm, "Where's your ring?"  
  
"I sold it. I'm with Roger now. You're a liar. Now leave," Ginny said getting frustrated.  
  
"The only thing I lied about was my job. I couldn't tell you that I was an Unspeakable. I really am sorry about that. Honestly, though, I don't think that Roger is good for you," Harry said earnestly.  
  
"I think that that would be a conflict of interest for you. Roger and I have a good thing going," Ginny said.  
  
"Does he make you laugh?" Harry said sharply.  
  
"He doesn't make me cry," Ginny said staring at Harry.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Wats, I believe you wanted to talk to me?" Roger asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I believe that on Saturday there is going to be a Quidditch game," Sirius said slowly.  
  
"Would you like tickets? I can get you front box if you'd like," Roger said very quickly.  
  
"No, no. I have a very important package arriving on Saturday and I'd greatly appreciate it if you could put it in the house vault," Sirius said slowly and deliberately.  
  
"I assure you that your safe in the hotel room will be secure enough for your package," Roger said.  
  
"And I assure you, Mr. Davies, that your generosity in this matter will not go overlooked. Now what can you do for me?" Sirius said staring Roger down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't owl you while I was undercover. It was too risky," Harry said apologetically.  
  
"Harry, I waited and waited for you. I put my life on hold for you. How am I going to get back my five years?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Who is this?" Roger asked pointing at Harry as he walked up to the table.  
  
"Oh, Roger, this is Harry. You know Harry Potter. He was just leaving," Ginny aid quickly.  
  
"Yeah I was just walking through and happened to see Ginny. Imagine that?" Harry said while getting up from the chair.  
  
"Yes. You are staying at my hotel. I know everything that goes on in my hotel," Roger said flatly.  
  
"Yeah, so I guess I should put those towels back? Well I've got to go," Harry said.  
  
"Harry," Roger nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Roger. Ginny," Harry said walking away but not before taking one last look.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: OK, well there's that chapter. I'm trying to finish this quickly because I'm going to be on vacation all next week, so thanks for reading and please review! Thanks for reviewing so much too!! I've never had over 30 reviews!!! Thank you SOOO much!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Potter's Eleven  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dean Thomas, a.k.a the Basher, sat on his hotel bed delicately and meticulously cleaning Muggle explosives. Seeing that it was nearly two o'clock, he turned on the TV sitting in front of him to see the old building behind the hotel get blown up by Roger Davies so a new casino could be built. Content that the explosives were somewhat clean, he took out his toothbrush and started cleaning the inner corners of the explosives. Looking up at the TV, he saw the building start to fall and stopped scrubbing. Looking down, he started to scrub again until all the lights went out.  
  
"Bloody hell," he said as he got up and walked out of his hotel room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Now you're stuck in the middle of the room, ten feet from anything and you can't touch the ground. What do you do?" Ron asked as Cha Chang crawled out of an air tight dispenser in the replica vault.  
  
Cha stood up and prepared to flip over to one of the shelves.  
  
"Ten say she shorts it," Fred said.  
  
"Twenty," George, Sirius and Draco yelled at once.  
  
Cha flipped and landed right on the shelf, giving an evil eye to Fred and the others who had bet against her.  
  
"Very nice," Harry said as he started clapping.  
  
"Now tomorrow is yours. Do whatever you want with it. Get here by 5:30. We'll get make-up and costumes on by 6:30. Sirius' package arrives at 7:05 and Cha gets locked in at 7:30. From then on, we're committed. We have half an hour to blow the power from then. Now have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow at 5:30," Ron said as everyone started to pack up their stuff.  
  
Suddenly Basher walked in covered in mud and grime. Everyone looked at him, disgusted.  
  
"Yeah, we're in deep shit," he said.  
  
"What's wrong Bash?" Harry said.  
  
"They've used colaxavents to back the main line up. They've only naused the main frame right up, you here me, right up," Basher said while taking his dirty clothes off.  
  
"Do you understand any of this?" Snape asked quietly.  
  
"I'll explain later," Hermione said.  
  
"Now say what, Basher? I don't understand," Harry said.  
  
"Those buggers are so pony that they've gone and blown the back up route one by one - like dominoes," Basher said.  
  
"I still don't get it," Harry said.  
  
"OK, this whole city is supported by magic seeing as how Muggles can't get in here. Those gits went and blew up the building using a particularly complicated charm that can be used only by one person one at a time. The charm, however, was so powerful that it off set the balance of power and caused a major black-out. Basically, they did the same thing that I would have done, only they did it by accident. We're in deep barney," Basher said.  
  
Everyone looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Barney Rubble," Basher said.  
  
Everyone still looked at him questioningly.  
  
"TROUBLE!" Basher shouted, "We're in barney, trouble."  
  
"Is there any way," Harry started.  
  
"No, we can't do that," Ron said.  
  
"Wait a second. Hold up," Basher said, "We can get a pinch!"  
  
"A pinch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, a pinch. They're strong magical objects that were outlawed about four hundred years ago. Basically, they cause all forms of magic to fail, they give it a cardiac arrest. Basically it is like an atomic bomb charm, but with out the mess of death and destruction. You see, when you cast an atomic bomb charm, it sends out a magic wave that damages the balance of the magic so that it can't be used. Of course, the actual bomb usually kills off everything that you would need magic for, but a pinch is like the charm, but with out the mass destruction part!" Basher said.  
  
"Would a pinch be able to knock out the power in say a casino?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you had a big enough one," Basher said looking up.  
  
"And where would we find one big enough?" Harry said.  
  
Basher smiled, "Where else? The Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Boys, we're going on a little road trip," Harry said looking around.  
  
Hermione and Cha scoffed.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I'm done with this chapter! Wow I've never had so many reviews before though! Thanks everyone! Please review and Ciao! 


	10. 11-10

Potter's Eleven  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry, Cha and Fred landed softly outside the Ministry of Magic. Making sure that the coast was clear, they motioned for Dennis, Basher and George to land their broom. Harry, Cha, and Basher got off the brooms and started to walk for the building. Dennis started to follow.  
  
"Kid, stay with the twins," Harry said as he started to walk towards the building.  
  
"But!" Dennis started, but it was too late because they'd already disappeared around the corner. Dismayed, Dennis looked around and at Fred and George disdainfully.  
  
"OK, well I'm ready, are you ready?" George asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of a person," Fred said.  
  
"OK, you sure you have the person?" George asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking of the person. I have the person now. I wouldn't have said that I was thinking of a person if I didn't have someone in my head," Fred said.  
  
Dennis sighed.  
  
"OK, is it a guy?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, twenty," Fred said.  
  
"Is he alive?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, nineteen," Fred said.  
  
"Baddie McAddie!" George exclaimed. (AN: see bottom)  
  
"Yes," Fred said dejected, "Why are you touching me?"  
  
Dennis groaned.  
  
"I'm not touching you! You touched me first!" George said back.  
  
"Stop it! Now you're in my personal space!" Fred said.  
  
"Oh really? Am I now?" George said before he took a swing at Fred. Fred tripped George and they both started fighting on the ground.  
  
"I can't take this!" Dennis yelled as Fred and George continued to fight on the ground. Dennis stood up and ran off to the entrance of the Ministry. Seconds later, Harry, Basher and Cha came running out of the building with a sinister looking magical object.  
  
"Help guys!" Harry cried. Fred and George immediately stood up and helped them load the pinch into the invisible trunk space in the back of one of the brooms.  
  
"Let's go!" Harry said as they all loaded up on the brooms.  
  
"Wait!" Basher cried, "Dennis isn't here!"  
  
They all looked around and saw the Ministry building magically light up. Looking further, they saw Dennis running down some of the steps, followed by guards.  
  
"Back up!" Fred yelled.  
  
"And let ourselves get caught?" Harry said.  
  
Seconds later, they heard Dennis crash out of a window. They took off on their brooms and Cha pulled him on, but before they could really take off, Cha fell from the broom. Screaming as she hit the ground, George swooped down and scooped her up and fly as hard as he could until they got out of the non-apparating zone.  
  
Harry looked around at Dennis, obviously enraged.  
  
"When I tell you to stay by the brooms, you stay by the brooms!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I know! I know!" Dennis yelled back.  
  
"You lose your concentration one in this game and you're out!" Harry said.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Snape said.  
  
"They'll be back soon," Sirius said in his American accent.  
  
"They'll be back soon," Snape said mimicking Sirius.  
  
"Boys, boys," Ron said as he came into the room while eating an ice-cream cone, "I'm sure that they'll be back soon."  
  
Abruptly the door opened and Cha, Harry, Basher, Dennis and the twins came in.  
  
"Have a nice trip guys?" Ron asked.  
  
Everyone angrily looked at Dennis.  
  
"Guys, we have a problem," Hermione said looking up from her computer.  
  
"Harry's been red tagged," she said.  
  
"Red tagged?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, that means that the moment he walks into that casino, they're going to watching him. Like hawks. Hawks with cameras," Hermione said.  
  
"How'd this happen?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Oh come on!" Dennis cried, "He's been harassing Roger's girl. Two days ago they got in a fight."  
  
"Who?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He's been talking to Ginny," Ron said to Sirius.  
  
"Wait a second, how'd you know?" Harry asked Dennis.  
  
"I've been tailing," Dennis said.  
  
"And I told him to. I thought that something like this would happen," Ron said.  
  
"Wait a second, Ginny's with Roger?" Sirius asked.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, you had a chance. You're out," Ron said.  
  
"What?" Sirius cried.  
  
"He's out. He's too big of a liability to us," Ron said.  
  
"But who's going to take his place?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron looked around.  
  
"Hey kid," Ron said to Dennis, "you up for this?"  
  
Dennis paused for a moment and then nodded yes.  
  
"Ginny's with Roger? She's was too tall for him!" Sirius cried.  
  
  
  
AN: OK, Baddie McAddie is the wizards equivalent to Evil Kenevil (is that how you spell it?). Anyways, he's the twins idol and they're playing twenty questions. Thank you SO much for all the reviews (I feel special!!!) and I'd like to thank my NEW beta reader: Tara Thank you SO much! ! Ciao! 


	11. 11-11

Potter's Eleven  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
"So where do you put your hands?" Ron asked of Dennis.  
  
Dennis fixed his tie and then crossed them in front of his body.  
  
"No, good. Don't touch your tie. Look at me," Ron said, "Now where do you look if he asks you a question?"  
  
Dennis looked up.  
  
"Don't look up, he'll know you don't know the answer," Ron said.  
  
Dennis looked down.  
  
"Don't look down either. He'll know you're lying. Look straight ahead. Don't use seven words when four will do," Ron said.  
  
Dennis started to shift his weight.  
  
"Don't shift your weight either. Be specific but not memorable. Be funny but don't make him laugh. He's got to like you and then forget about you the second you leave."  
  
Dennis looked overwhelmed.  
  
"And for God's sake, whatever you do, don't ever, under any circumstance,"  
  
"Ron, can you take a look at this?" Hermione called from the other room.  
  
"Sure," Ron said as he got up and walked away, leaving a terrified Dennis behind.  
  
**  
  
Sirius bent over and tied his shoes. Breathing heavily, he tried to stand up, but couldn't. Ron peeked in and sighed as Sirius tried to catch his breath.  
  
"You ready?" Ron asked, "It's time."  
  
Sirius nodded and painfully pulled himself out of the chair. Walking over to the mirror, he inspected himself before turning to Ron.  
  
"OK, let's do this," he said.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Wats, I'm a very busy man tonight. Is everything going according to schedule?" Roger asked Sirius as they stood in front of a large fireplace.  
  
"I have no reason to believe not so. My package should be arriving momentarily," Sirius said. Seconds later, two loud pops sounded from the fireplace and George and Fred, who were disguised, came out of it holding a black briefcase.  
  
"Mr. Wats," George said, handing the briefcase to Sirius.  
  
"Let's go. I don't have much time tonight," Roger said, hurrying the group along towards a room in the back of the casino.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you ready to play tonight? Is your arm healed yet?" the Daily Prophet reporter called.  
  
"Yes, my arm feels one hundred percent better. Now if you don't mind, I need to go to the locker room so I can get my focus together," Draco said as he left his teammates form where they had been answering questions for the press. As Draco started to leave, he saw Roger and Sirius out of the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
Roger and Sirius walked by the slot machines together. AS they walked by, Roger noticed Harry sitting at one of them, staring straight at him.  
  
"Find Mr. Walsh. Tell him Mr. Potter is at the west slots. Deal with him," Roger said to an aide walking next to him.  
  
The aide walked off towards a muscular guy and started to whisper into his ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pick it up please," Roger said quickly.  
  
Sirius picked up the briefcase.  
  
"Open it," Roger said even quicker.  
  
Sirius opened it and handed it to Roger. Roger tore it apart, making sure that there wasn't any hidden compartments and then quickly performed an unconcealment charm to make sure that there wasn't any hidden charms on the briefcase.  
  
"OK, I agree to take this briefcase into my house vault for a period for twenty-four hours. I agree to take custody for your items, but cannot be held responsible for any harm that could be done to them. I can't let you go down to the safe with them," Roger said.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Well, one, security, two, insurance and three, I just don't trust you," Roger said, "These are my terms. You may watch on a camera your jewels being taken down to the vault. Do you accept?"  
  
"You give me no choice but to accept," Sirius said.  
  
"Very good. Mr. Deans will escort you to the camera room as I have other matters that need to be attended to," Roger said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Good day to you too Sir.," Sirius muttered as he followed Mr. Deans out another door.  
  
  
  
"Take deep breaths, you'll do fine," Hermione said to Dennis through a magic earpiece as he leaned on a table waiting for Roger Davies to walk by, "You're a natural. Just don't screw up."  
  
"Is he ready?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione was about to answer when the twins came in the room with a large safe box hidden under a white table cloth.  
  
Cha walked into the room wrapping her hand in bandages.  
  
"I still don't understand why I can't magic my hand better," she said.  
  
"Because, Cha, if you were to magic your hand better, then an alarm would pick it up down in the vault. That's why you haven't been allowed to touch your wand for the past three days. The alarms down there are so strong that they pick up even the smallest bit of magic," Ron said.  
  
"Well, give me a couple minutes. I need to finish wrapping my hand," she said.  
  
  
  
"Dennis, you're up," Hermione said in Dennis' ear as Roger walked out of a door in front of Dennis.  
  
"Mr. Davies, hi, Morrie Shellis with the England Quidditch Association. I'm afraid I need two minutes of your time," Dennis said as he flashed Roger a badge.  
  
"Anything for the EQA," Roger sighed.  
  
"Would you please accompany me to the locker room?" Dennis asked.  
  
  
  
"So when do you make the deposit?" Ron asked Fred.  
  
"When you give the signal," George said as he walked into the room still buttoning up his casino employee outfit.  
  
"Ready Cha?" Ron asked.  
  
Cha nodded and slipped into the safe.  
  
"How's that feel? All right? You want something to read? A magazine?" Ron asked peering into the safe.  
  
Cha flicked him off.  
  
"Well she's ready," Ron said, "OK, she has ½ an hour of breathing time starting..now," he said as he locked the safe.  
  
"There's no looking back now. We're committed," Ron said looking at the twins.  
  
AN: Sorry that chapter took so long, I went to camp for a week. Well I'm almost done- just a couple more chapters! Thanks for all the reviews( I've never had so many!!) thanks for the support! Ciao! 


	12. 1112

Potter's Eleven  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"It just came to our attention this morning, Mr. Davies. Apparently he's been using Dark Arts curses to treat his arm which is, as you know, highly against the rules," Dennis said to Roger Davies as they watched Draco Malfoy walk towards them.  
  
"Well if this is true then we'll have to pull him out," Roger said with a big sigh as he reached into his briefcase and pulled a manilla folder and put it in his robes.  
  
"So, how do you like it out at the Association? Do you know O'Malley?" Roger asked looking at Dennis suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I did like him, but he sadly passed six months ago," Dennis said with his head down.  
  
At that moment, Draco walked over before Roger could say anything else.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, hi I'm from the EQA and we were wondering of we could borrow a moment of your time," Dennis started, "It has just come to our attention that..,"  
  
"Could we carry this on in my office?" Roger asked eyeing the curious people all around them.  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley sat down hoping that tonight would run smoothly for Roger. Before she could even get her cloak off, she spied Harry across the restaurant. Angry, she stood and stomped across the restaurant not caring if she made a scene.  
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled, "You know what? You're up to something. I bet that you're here on the job. Actually, I really don't care because you're never going to win me back so just leave!"  
  
"I just wanted to say good bye Ginny," Harry said softly. Ginny's eyes softened at this.  
  
"Bye," he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny was so absorbed in Harry, that she didn't notice him drop something in her pocket. Harry stood up and turned around, walking towards the door leaving Ginny with tears brimming in her eyes. Just as Harry was about to walk out the door, two large men stood in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Davies would like to talk to you," the larger one said.  
  
"Lead the way," Harry replied.  
  
  
  
"This is racist!" Draco cried as Dennis told him what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir., but we received an anonymous owl earlier today that said that you were using the Dark Arts to heal your arm. Obviously this was a big concern and we had to bring it to light immediately. Just let us do a simple spell and we'll know the truth," Dennis said professionally.  
  
Draco mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Dennis asked.  
  
"You heard me, you're just accusing me because my father was a Deatheater. What do I have to do to prove myself? Dance on the table?" Draco asked infuriated.  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, calm down," Roger said, stepping in between Dennis and Draco.  
  
"What? Do you want me to shine your shoes? Polish your broom?" Draco said, continuing on with his rant.  
  
Dennis turned to Roger, "You know that at the EQA, we always support the hiring of everyone, even those with shady pasts."  
  
Immediately, Dennis knew he had said too much and Draco lunged for him. Dennis ran into Roger and pulled the folder of his cloak, slipping it back into his own faste than Roger could feel.  
  
"Boys! Stop this! Draco sit down and take the test," Roger ordered.  
  
Draco sat down and reluctantly took the test and minutes later, they discovered that he was Dark Arts free.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Dennis said as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you please go back to the locker room?" Roger asked.  
  
Draco left and Roger and Dennis started walking the other way.  
  
"Oh!" Dennis cried, "I left my briefcase back in the room."  
  
"Do you know the way out?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yes," Dennis replied.  
  
Roger left him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys!! Wow.school started and that took forever to get out! Thanks for reviewing and I promise that I'll be faster on the next chapter! Peace 


	13. 1113

Potter's Eleven  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"And there goes your package, Mr. Wats," the security guard who was in charge of watching the cameras pointed out to Sirius.  
  
Fred and George walked down one of the aisles, pushing a large container. When they reached the security men guarding the door to the restricted part of the casino, George looked at Fred frowning.  
  
"Where's the security card?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have the security card. You do!" Fred said, his voice escalating.  
  
"How're we supposed to get this to the vault if you forget the stupid card?" George yelled.  
  
"Hold up guys!" a security guard said, trying to calm them down, "Where's this package going to?"  
  
"The vault," George said all while glaring at Fred.  
  
"It's OK guys," the security guard said, "I'll take this down to the elevator. Another package is being taken down to the vault right now too, so they can both go down together. Next time, just don't forget your cards."  
  
"Thanks man!" George said as he passed off the container and the security guard rolled it through the secure area.  
  
"And that's my cue," Ron said as he and Hermione watched George and Fred walk away form the security door.  
  
"Be careful!" she said, turning a little bit red.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Ron said as he looked to the right and then left as then scooped down and gave her a gentle kiss. Before Hermione could say anything, he was gone. (AN: see bottom!)  
  
"Basher, you ready?" Hermione asked through a walkie-talkie, still beet red.  
  
"I'm almost done. Just give me the signal," Dean's voice came trough the walkie-talkie.  
  
Dennis and Roger were walking down the hall-way in complete silence, when Dennis turned on his heel.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I forgot my briefcase back there," he said showing his empty hands.  
  
"Do you know your way out?" Roger asked.  
  
"Ye--," Dennis started.  
  
"Good, go get it and then let yourself out. I have more pressing matters at hand," Roger said as he started walking down the hall-way, leaving Dennis behind.  
  
"OK, well..err.., have fun at the match!" he called to Roger's retreating form.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"So, Crabbe and Goyle, what have you guys been up to lately?" Harry asked staring at two heavy-set men in front of him.  
  
"Davies isn't coming, is he? No, he's not coming," Harry said as the two kept staring at him.  
  
"Hmmm, no cameras in here. Wonder why?" Harry said as he kept rambling to himself. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and Crabbe and Goyle opened it, letting a buff, tall man with ripped robes come in.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Crabbe said as they both walked out. Harry backed away as the muscular man took a swing at him. Connecting with his right jaw, Harry hit a desk in the corner and groaned.  
  
"Not now!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry. I forgot," the muscular man said.  
  
"How're you? Family going well?" Harry asked, though obviously still in pain.  
  
"Wife's pregnant again," the man said sullenly.  
  
"Well that happens sometimes. Now give me a boost up to that vent," Harry said. The man walked over to him and boosted him up.  
  
"Thanks, now cover for me, I'll be back soon," Harry said right before he disappeared into the ceiling.  
  
"And there's your briefcase right there. That guard is loading it onto the container see?" the security man asked Sirius, "Mr. Wats, are you OK?"  
  
Sirius started to sweat profusely as he said, "I'm fine."  
  
"Here you go, my dear," Roger said as he escorted Ginny to the top box.  
  
"Thank you," she said but soon the announcer's voice took over as he started to announce the first team. Ginny tried to talk again, but was dismayed by the fact that Roger had tuned her out.  
  
"Who's that guy?" the security guard watching the camera in the restricted area asked. Sirius, peering over his shoulder, saw that it was Dennis and immediately collapsed to the ground. All of the cameramen turned around and someone shouted for a doctor.  
  
On the camera screen behind them, no one noticed that Dennis pulled out the stolen codes and got on the elevator.  
  
"Going to video..now," Hermione said as she typed something in the computer. She watched as the camera with Dennis riding the elevator suddenly blinked a few times and then he disappeared.  
  
Dennis looked up at the camera and noticed that the normally red recording light had turned blue - a sign that Hermione had put the tape on. He put down his briefcase and reached up to the ceiling to remove the emergency exit panel. Leaning back down to grab his briefcase, he jumped when he saw Harry leaning into the elevator.  
  
"Miss me?" he said with a smirk, "Now, you didn't think that I was going to sit this one out?"  
  
"You didn't trust me?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Now I do," Harry said as he helped him up.  
  
"Did someone call for a doctor?" Ron asked as he rushed into the camera room where Sirius lay, not breathing.  
  
Ginny stared miserably out into the pitch as the other team was called.  
  
Harry and Dennis stood at the top of the elevator shaft staring down as they put on climbing equipment.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Promise a guy a couple hundred galleons and they usually cover for you," Harry said.  
  
"What about the thing between you and Ron?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Won't say," Harry said, concealing his smile away from Dennis.  
  
"Come on!" Dennis cried.  
  
"Now where's the fun in telling you?" Harry said.  
  
"We're ready."  
  
  
  
"Breathe damn it! Breathe!" Ron cried as he performed various wizard and muggle lifesaving techniques.  
  
"I'm sorry, we've lost him," he said as Fred and George pulled up behind him with a gurney.  
  
"We're ready," Dennis told Hermione through his earpiece.  
  
"We're ready," Ron told Hermione through his walkie-talkie.  
  
"We're ready," Hermione told Basher.  
  
"OK, well its show-time," Basher said as he made one last adjustment to the pinch, clicked a button and ran away from it. Staring at it in awe as it started to emit bright colors, he grabbed his crotch as it emitted a large spark. Smiling, he looked up and saw all of the lights turn off around him.  
  
  
  
OK, I really am SORRY that that took SO long! School is literally KILLING me!! DIE school DIE! Well, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means a ton to me! Oh yeah, sorry guys, but I just had to put Ron and Hermione together! They're SO meant to be together. Thanks for all of the reviews and guess what? Christmas break is coming up soon, so that means that I'll definitely have a new chapter out faster than this time!! Thanks =-- Adios amigos! 


	14. 1114

Ginny sat next to Roger trying to vainly put a smile on her face. Looking from the Quidditch game and back to Roger, she realized that instead of watching the game, he was engrossed in the Daily Prophet's business section that he had hidden beneath a fold of his robes. Ginny signed and put her arm underneath her chin, turning her head back towards the Quidditch pitch, but before she fully turn her attention back to the game, the lights suddenly went out and the fourteen players started a midair free-fall towards the ground. Ginny screamed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dennis and Harry anxiously waited at the top of the elevator shaft from pulleys that they had attached to the ceiling. Abruptly, the movement lasers that crissed crossed all the way down the shaft went out, and Dennis and Harry looked at each other. Harry whispered, "Lumos minute," and a small light shot down to the bottom of the shaft as they let go of the pulleys and rappelled towards the bottom. They got to the bottom and cut themselves free of the ropes just in time as the lasers came on again. Harry smiled at Dennis. They were almost free.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sirius asked as he walked up to Hermione and Basher.  
  
"Ok so far. Harry and Dennis are just outside outer vault door. Cha is in place and now all we do it wait. How are you Sirius?" Hermione answered extremely quickly.  
  
"Fine. That wasn't my best performance and Ron took so long to cast the Lifeless Spell on me that I thought I was going to turn blue, but I managed and they bought it," Sirius answered.  
  
"Ok, well we'd better get Ron ready, it's about time for him," Hermione said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Roger looked around as the lights went out, searching for his wand. Just when we found it, the lights came back on and he grabbed Ginny, pulling her out of her seat.  
  
"Wait, Roger! We have to see if the Quidditch players are ok!" Ginny cried as he pulled her out into the aisle and away from the Top Box.  
  
"They'll be fine," he said gruffly.  
  
"How do you know? What about Draco Malfoy, your so called 'best seeker ever?' Don't you care about him?" she said trying to pull Roger back towards the stands.  
  
"I don't care about some self absorbed childish prick," he said hastily.  
  
"But Roger--," Ginny started until a ringing cut her off.  
  
"What's that?" Roger asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny stated as she started to look for the ringing. It seemed to be emanating from her.  
  
"Open your coat pocket," Roger said as he too tried to pinpoint the rings. Ginny opened her coat pocket and pulled out a Muggle cellular phone.  
  
"What is it?" Roger asked.  
  
"A Muggle phone," Ginny said.  
  
"What do you do with it?" Roger asked.  
  
Ginny looked at Roger with a stupid look.  
  
"You answer it."  
  
"Well answer it then," Roger snapped back.  
  
Ginny popped open the cell phone and answered. Talking briefly, she handed the phone over to Roger.  
  
"It's for you," she said smugly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Dennis inched open the elevator door just enough to slide one of Fred and George's updated Dung Bombs through to the other side. They closed the doors and after a few seconds, they heard two thumps. Opening the doors, they found both of the guards passed out on the floor. Quickly binding them together, Harry walked up to the vault door and pounded on it, signaling Cha that it was time to go.  
  
Cha slowly opened the container and pulled herself out onto the money that was centered in the room. Flipping gracefully from the center of the room towards one of the outer stacks of money, she pounded on the vault door twice to signify that she was there.  
  
On both sides of the door, Cha and Harry started placing little remote controlled bombs on it. After putting ten on each side, Cha pounded the door twice as did Harry. Cha tried to jump away from the door, but her bandaged hand got caught in one of the anchors of the door. Pounding on the door, she desperately tried to free her hand, but it was caught and she realized that she only had seconds before the door blew-up along with her.  
  
Harry and Dennis backed away from the door as Harry placed his wand into a canister with a button at the top which would set the bombs off.  
  
"Now explain this whole wand-bomb thing to me again Harry," Dennis asked as he watched Harry prepare to set the bombs off.  
  
"My wand serves as a power source to magically set off the bombs. By placing it in the canister though, the magic source cannot be traced back to me," Harry said as he checked his watch.  
  
"It's been twenty seconds. Cha should have had enough time to get to the other side of the room," Harry said, oblivious to the pounding of Cha on the door, as he and Dennis backed up. Harry held out the canister and tentatively pushed the button.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Nothing happened," Dennis said.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Harry said.  
  
"Did you load your wand in the right way?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Oops," Harry replied sheepishly as he pulled his wand out and slipped it in the other way.  
  
Cha held her eyes shut, waiting for an explosion. Nothing came. Opening her eyes, she tried even harder too rip he hand from the anchor and slowly it ripped away. Jumping as fast as she could, she vaulted to the other side of the room.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked Dennis right before he pressed the button. This time the whole entire door exploded off of its hinges and fell over. Dennis and Harry walked into the room, trying to swat the smoke away.  
  
"Cha! Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!" Harry called.  
  
Cha suddenly emerged from underneath a fallen cabinet yelling and cussing.  
  
"Do you understand her," Harry asked Dennis.  
  
"Nope. You?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Who is this," Roger asked the cell phone angrily.  
  
"The man who is robbing you," Ron answered back on the other side of the phone.  
********************************************************************  
  
***Author's Note:*** whew...sorry, I'm sure that you guys must hate me now for NEVER updating. Well APs are over, so I have a little bit more free time! Thanks for reviewing and I'll try harder next time! Adieu! 


	15. Chappie 15

~*Last Time*~  
  
"Who is this?" Roger demanded wile gripping the cell phone.  
  
"The man who's robbing you."  
  
*********************  
  
Roger immediately Apparated back to the casino, storming angrily into the Camera Area, all the while yanking Ginny along by the wrist.  
  
"Roger, you're hurting me!" Ginny cried, but her pleas fell into deaf ears as he slammed the security room door open.  
  
"What the hell is going on in my vault?" Roger cried to the night manager.  
  
"Everything's fine, sir," he replied after a quick glance.  
  
Roger signed and pulled the phone up to his ear again.  
  
"Watching your monitors?" Ron said before Roger even had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Yes, and there isn't anything wrong at all with the vault," Roger replied smugly.  
  
"Keep watching," was the reply as the screens started to flash and the untouched vault image was replaced with the image of three silhouettes greedily packing money into black bags.  
  
Roger grimaced as he pulled the phone down. "Find out how much money is in there!" he said to an aide. "Ginny, dear, you will probably want to leave. Go up to your room and read the newspaper or something. A woman like you shouldn't be here."  
  
Ginny gave him a nasty sneer and left.  
  
Regaining his composure, Roger lifted the phone back up to his ear and asked, "OK, so now you have my attention. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just listen and agree. You may have noticed that my men are only packing up half of your money, which an aide is probably telling you is a little over 125 million galleons."  
  
Sure enough, just as this was said, the aide returned and handed a card to Roger estimating that there was 125,204,789 galleons in the vault.  
  
"You may have also noticed that my men have attached bombs to all of the bags. My men are awaiting my signal to send up half of the money in the elevator. When the money reaches the top, I want three of your men to carry it out to the Knight Bus, which will arrive on its nightly rounds at 10:35. They are to load that half of the money onto the back of it. No one is to look at the driver, the traveling fee has already been paid for. If there is any sign of foul play, I will blow it all up. If it takes longer than twenty seconds for the money to reach to the top of the elevator, I will blow it all. Mr. Davies, you can lose 63 million galleons privately or 125 publicly. The choice is yours. Now, do you agree to these terms?"  
  
Roger looked over at the manager.  
  
"Make the call," he said.  
  
The manager pressed a bright red button with his wand and within seconds, a voice rang, "Ministry of Magic Public Defense, how may I help you?"  
  
******************  
  
Ron smirked into the phone as he awaited Roger's answer. Little did Roger know, but he had been walking around the casino all while he had been on the phone. Grinning to himself at his sheer brilliance, he swiveled on his heel only to find himself face first with Ginny Weasley.  
  
***************  
  
"We have a deal," Roger replied into the phone.  
  
"Sir, Aurors have arrived," the manager whispered into his ear.  
  
"Good, send them down into the vault as soon as the money is on the Knight Bus."  
  
*****************  
  
"I'm glad we have a deal Mr. Davies. Now just remember that you can lose all of it if I feel that any switch or foul play is being made," Ron said quickly before lowering the cell phone.  
  
"Hi, Gin-Gin. How's my little baby sister?" he asked.  
  
Ginny glared.  
  
********************  
  
"The money's been sent up and is being loaded onto the Knight Bus as we speak," the manager said to Roger.  
  
"Good. Have a team of men follow it. I want my money back. Send the Aurors down to the vault now too. Keep them on radio contact though."  
  
***************  
  
Six Aurors dressed in all black inched their way down the elevator shaft. The lead one cautiously tried to pry the doors open with magic and force, but couldn't.  
  
"Mr. Davies, we're going to have to cut the power to get into the safe. These doors are unopenable," the lead one said through their radio transmitter.  
  
"OK, cut the power. We'll still have audio," Roger said as the power was cut. The monitors went black as they heard the Aurors enter the vault.  
  
"There are three men down here! Get them! Get them!" came the voices over the radio until a big boom silenced them all.  
  
"Turn the power on! Turn it on now!" Roger cried.  
  
When the power was turned back on, the entire vault was in disarray. Metal coins were strewn about everywhere and it seemed that the bombs placed about the galleons had been set off.  
  
"I'm going down there. Check on the Knight Bus. I want my money back!" Roger cried as he flew out of the room in a huff.  
  
********  
  
Several men crept forwards towards the Knight Bus to where it had come to a stop. Receiving an order to get the money back, they pulled the doors open and reveled when they discovered that it was empty. Confused, they walked back towards the rear of it when it suddenly exploded, raining the sky with galleons.  
  
"Sir, the money exploded," the team leader said as he picked up a deformed galleon, "But it wasn't the Knight Bus. It was a copy of it. Wait. These aren't gold galleons. They're chocolate galleons, like the type that you get at a candy store."  
  
*******  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Davies. This isn't the money. These are chocolate galleons. The other team just radioed that the Knight Bus was empty and that the galleons in there were chocolate too," the lead Auror explained down in the vault, "You should realy go upstairs though."  
  
"No," Roger stopped," You and your team may leave."  
  
The Aurors left the vault leaving Roger all by himself.  
  
"Where'd my money go?" he asked himself.  
  
****************  
  
AN: OK, just one more chappie, and it'll be done! Thanks for all the reviews guys ~~ I really really really really appreciate them! Thanks for sticking around with me too, well gotta go, but the last chapter should be out by the end of this week, at the latest, next week. Oh yeah, I've been toying with the idea of creating two endings, one like the orginal Ocean's Eleven, and one like the new one..would anyone have any interest in this? Well give me some feedback! Talk to you latas! 


	16. author's note

Author's Extremely LONG Note******  
  
This is just to say an extremely long overdue thanks to all of those who have reviewed Potter's Eleven.  
  
**Crookykanks : thanks for all of the positive input! Got any ideas for another story? I was kinda' toying with making an alternate ending based upon the original Ocean's Eleven.like that? Anyways thanks for all the feedback and I must say that I'm in LOVE with your Game of the Century! Luv it luv it luv it!  
  
**PrettyInPink : I must agree, Matt Damon is gorgeous.so is Brad Pitt.and George Clooney.and everyone else in that movie! Thanks again for all the awesome feedback! I Hope you Dance was amazing too (and it's my fav song!) !  
  
**Rowenna & Angel St. james : sorry for taking so long to update! I swear that I'm finishing this within the week! Anyways, I took the us history, language and comp and calc ap's..whewww.those were definitely killers!  
  
**ArwenUndomiel : {blushes} thanks for all the great reviews.I'm sure that you could have written this SO much better though!  
  
**potter-man: thanks man! Don't worry, I'm committing my self to finish this by next week!  
  
**Female Fred : thanks for the update; I loved Disappearing Towels, so I'm sure that I'll like the sequel!  
  
**Larien : Don't worry, I could never kill off Sirius! He's here to stay! Thanks for the great comments!  
  
**Miara Rigawa : I'll try and sneak in some Harry and Ginny scenes just for you next chapter ;) ~~don't die! I'll have the last one out really soon - I pinky promise!  
  
**Lady Arwen of Rivendell: WOOHOO for R/Her shippers! Glad to know that you agree with me! Ocean's 11 is one of the best movies out there! (below the Lion King of course!!)  
  
**KaTiE: awww.thanks for sympathizing with me and my homework struggle.well it's summertime now, so I definitely have a lot more spare time now!  
  
**Rowenna: I know that I mentioned you upwards, but thanks again! Your comments really mean a lot to me ~~ thanks man!  
  
**Dweia'sDouble: wooohooo for Katie Bell and lesser mentioned characters! I love your fic too! Your amazing.anyways, thanks for the reviews! Lots of 3!  
  
**Gold Mage: .thanks.that's all that I can really say! Haha  
  
**kravenclaw: awww.shucks! Thanks for the nice comments and thanks for reviewing too!  
  
** Lil : hey, it's my ever faithful reviewer! Thanks for all the reviews ~ they really do mean a lot to me !!  
  
**The Blind Assassin: yes it did! Everything about it was totally cool!  
  
**Temporary Insanity : don't worry.mores coming out really soon!  
  
**TheStek : thanks! I have a really small vocabulary (blame those damn public school teachers) so I try to keep it nice and simple.plus so many things are going on at once!  
  
And a BIG thank you to :  
  
Whiskers, Lady of Werewolves, Coeur De Lion, Harrysgirl, Mist188 (yup, Ginny's in it!), Jade Stellar, Midnight, padfoot, pinefresh, and chrystieluv !!!  
  
THANK YOU !  
  
Well.sorry, but the sleep bug is taking over me and I'm getting just a tad sleepy! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed 


	17. 1116

Chapter 16!! 

As the six Aurors walked out of the casino, one suddenly veered off to the right sneaking down a secluded hall. Looking right, then left, the Auror took off his mask and robes and continued to walk down the hall. 

"Harry Potter," screeched an ancient voice.

"Why hello Ms Rita Skeeter. Fancy meeting you here," Harry said with a grin as he threw the Auror robes into a trash can. 

"Well, you are the one who called me. Is there anything that I may do for you?" Rita asked with a vindictive smile on her face. 

"Actually, yes," Harry answered, "I just want you to stay right here. Something big is about to happen and I want the _Daily Prophet _to have a firsthand scoop." 

With that Harry, reached up and pulled away part of the ceiling and pulled himself up and through it. 

**************************************

Roger Davies walked aimlessly in circles around his now empty vault, desperately searching for an answer. Looking down at the floor matt, he saw his gaudy symbol upon it. Something struck him and he immediately picked up his walkie-talkie. 

"Manager. Cue up the robbery tape," Roger said stiffly. 

"It's up," came the reply. 

"Look at the floor matt. Does it have our inscription on it?" Roger asked. 

"No," the Manager replied. 

Roger turned around and kicked a near-by table. 

"That's how they did it," Roger said to himself, "We had the floor matt installed this week. The images we saw we a tape. It was staged. What we saw on the moniter wasn't actually happening. Someone made a duplicate of my vault."

"But what happened to all the money?" 

"The Aurors," Roger said, "The Aurors weren't real Aurors. Somehow whoever taped into my security system also tapped into the emergency frequency when we called them. The Aurors came in with nothing, yet they walked out with bags that I presumed to be their tools. It was my money. Where are they?" 

"They left about ten minutes ago. I'm sorry. There's no way of tracing where they went."

Roger growled. 

"Harry Potter."

******************************************

Harry slipped down through the ceiling and back into the room that Crabbe and Goyle were guarding. 

"I'm back," he whispered to the guy who had originally punched him, "Ready to go again?" 

"Yeah," said the mean guy as he took a swing at Harry's stomach. 

Suddenly the door opened, and Roger walked through it. 

Harry clutched his stomach as he fell to the ground. 

"Why the long face Roger? Did your team lose the match?" Harry asked with a grimace. 

"Did you have a hand in this?" Roger asked. 

"A hand in what?" Harry questioned as he propped himself up on a table. 

"I'll ask you one more time. Did you have a hand in this?" Roger said stepping closer to Harry. 

"I really have no idea of what you are talking about," Harry replied. 

Roger stared at Harry for a second and then said, "OK, you're free to go."

Harry and Roger left the room together and walked down the secluded hallway. As they turned the corner, Harry saw Rita Skeeter and gave her a wink. 

************************************************************************

Ginny sat in her hotel room looking miserably out the window. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was nearly six in the morning, yet she still hadn't heard another word from Roger since he had dismissed her several hours previously. Suddenly, an owl flew in through the window with a short note attatched to it. Grabbing the note from the owl, Ginny opened it to reveal a short message:

_Look at your copy of the Daily Prophet. _

Confused, Ginny grabbed the newspaper from the coffee table and unfolded it to the front page. In big bold print, it said, 

_**Davies' Casino Robbed; Davies Ready to do Anything to Get Money Back **_

_Special exclusive by: Rita Skeeter_.

Thanks to a special informant, I, Rita Skeeter, was able to obtain a special exclusive with Mr. Roger Davies after the daring and risqué robbery of his casino, the Quidditch Pitch. Says Mr. Davies, "I would do anything to bring these criminals to justice, and trust me I will. Harry Potter, world savior extradonaire, who just happened to be there at the same time immediately offered his services to apprehend the criminals saying that, "...in my line of work, I meet many criminals who undoubtedly have a network together. What would you give for me to check out these informants?" Davies then responded that he would give up Ginny Weasley, the object of Mr. Potter's affection's for many years, and the woman whom he is currently rumored to be dating, to get back his money....

Ginny put the newspaper down and ran out of the hotel room. Running down the stairs, she sprinted Roger, and outside. Starting to bawl, she turned around to see Roger walking towards her, but before he could reach her, Harry walked out to her and encompassed her in his arms. 

"Harry," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, Ginny. It's all OK now," he said as Roger turned on his foot and walked back into the casino.

"Let's go for a walk," he said as he took her hand and they walked towards a small park in silence. When they reached a water fountain in the center of the park, he slowly lifter her chin up and gently kissed her. 

"Ahem. Ahem." 

Ginny and Harry still kissed. 

"Ahem. Ahem." 

They still remained lip-locked. 

"Hello! That's our sister there Harry. You'd better stop that if you want to live to see tomorrow," Fred's voice rang from the other side of the water fountain. 

Ginny and Harry looked up to see ten people looking at them expectantly. Harry smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 

"That's it mister! We're coming after you!" George yelled as he, Fred and Ron jumped into the water fountain and ran after Harry and Ginny. 

As Harry and Ginny ran, hand-in-hand, Harry leaned over and whispered to Ginny, "I'm quitting my job. I think that we'll have enough money to last us for a while. A very long while." 

The end!

AN: woohooo!! done at last! Well thanks for hanging around for so long and thanks for all of your AWESOME reviews, I love you guys! I'll probably do another alternate ending to this fic in a month or so ...... thanks for everything guys!!! CIAO! 


End file.
